The Lost Princess
by Namine witch
Summary: Past... they say it determines the present future, what if we don't know our past? Alice knew nothing about her parents but one day grandpa tells her the truth: she is the Princess of the planet Rinia and that her parents ' death was not the result of a car accident, and died protecting her e girl in shock and lying to friends disappears. Pairs: Shun x Alice Dan x Runo
1. The Beginning

Beginning Ch 1

Summer in Moscow was Sunny, but not hot, and pleased with its warmth, and the meadows were knee-deep in flowers and created a whimsical rug. In the meadow, in the woods was a girl, she was like an angel that descended from heaven: long red hair reached her waist, the skin was white as snow. Dressed she in a blue dress, and lay next to sandals of the same color, her eyes were closed. It seemed that she was asleep, but it was not so. Beside her lay the ball of black color with elements of dark purple shades, it was barely noticeable amidst all this riot of colors and can be mistaken for a toy.

Mm, well, isn't that right, Hydranoid? "the girl asked, opening her eyes that were the color of milk chocolate and radiated warmth and care. She lifted on her elbows so that her friend was in her field of vision.

"You're right," replied her bakugan, also enjoying the rays of the sun.

\- The feeling that it is an illusion or a dream... "said Alice in a dreamy tone," Oh, I forgot about the time, will be back soon grandpa and I cooked dinner - after a moment, she fussed. Checking her watch, her eyes are more opened. Getting up from the ground and taking shoes in hand, she hurried home.

"Come on," said Hydranoid, jumping on her shoulder. Alice smiled, he was always a man of few words, but he understood her and was a great friend, and this is important. She quickly walked to the house. It was a small wooden cottage, standing in a clearing in the woods. The girl went into the house and went to the kitchen. She wore an apron and Hydranoid jumped on the table, looking for her manipulation, and she began to cook dinner.

РОV Alice

I'm almost done cooking dinner when she heard the doorbell, probably, my grandfather came, I went to open the door. I was right, it was indeed a grandfather, but he looked tired, again, it worked without rest, flashed in my head, how he likes to work, even doesn't care about himself.

\- Hey, grandpa, you're just in time, I'm almost done cooking dinner, are you hungry? I asked, skipping the grandfather in the house.

"No thanks, sweetheart, I'm not hungry," Grandad said with a tired voice and continued, " I'm sorry, I'm really tired, gonna go lie down.

"Okay," I said, but my head was pounding thought: "something is troubling him, but what?" Maybe because of the parents? Because today, 16 years of them, they died in a car crash and I was only a year and I don't remember. Not even scraps of their faces...

"Alice, are you okay? asked with concern Hydranoid, interrupting my thoughts, he jumped out of the pockets of the apron. I hadn't noticed when he managed to jump in my pocket?

\- Huh? No, it's fine - when I awoke from my thoughts, "I just thought," I said and looked at clock: half of the first, today, the guys agreed to talk on Skype in two hours, so there is still time, I can still think.

\- Again, thinking, well, what's with you today? grumbled Hydranoid, but his voice sounded anxious, my only friend who wants to know everything about me.

Again sorry to make you worry, " I said, smiling, hoping he would not see my flaccid smile.

\- Are you going to stand in the middle of the corridor in an apron? he asked with a grin.

"No," I said, finally closing the door and going into the kitchen. When I came into the kitchen, I took off my apron, hanging it on a hook and sat down to supper, half an hour later I had finished dinner and washed the dishes. I went to my room to chat with friends.

(Author's note: I'm not going to describe how they will communicate, it will be in the following chapters)

When I are finished to chat with the guys, I decided to read the book, but didn't manage to get up as someone knocked on the door.

\- Come on, grandpa, " I said.

Grandpa walked into the room, all so gloomy that under his tired eyelids could not see his eyes. He sat on the bed and slowly raised her eyes.

"Alice, I have something to tell you," he said.

Is that grandpa? I asked, ready to listen carefully to him.

\- The truth about your parents, ' he said briefly.

\- What is the truth? - perplexed in the face, I inquired.

\- You were born not on the Earth, you are the Princess of the planet Rinia, and your parents didn't die in a car crash, " he said in one breath.

\- No... - barely squeezed I... How?! I was in shock. All I've known my whole life about my parents is a lie? Why grandpa was lying to me?


	2. The Truth

True

Redhead sat dumbfounded looking through her companion. And her

grandfather couldn't look her in the eye.

\- Why you didn't speak up about it? - finally, breaking the silence, she asked in a husky voice, still sitting in the chair, she dared not to move the shock paralyzed her.

Hydranoid was on the lap co-worker, he looked at the shocked girl with excitement, but did not dare to intervene - this is a family conversation, they should all choose to solve, and if anything, he would support her.

I was afraid to tell you, because you were not ready and would be at risk, " the researcher said, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his granddaughter, "She's in shock. Am I the misses or Vice versa late? Too sharply I started..." thoughts were still at the doctor's head.

What danger? Tell me everything from beginning to end. How did I get here? - head in hand, and what actually happened to my parents? slightly moving away from the shocked state, Alice decided to ask the questions that she cared about. She was scared, but interesting at the same time, and she had to decide what to do with this information that she now gets.

"Okay," the scientist sighed, closed his eyelids, it happened 16 years ago, your parents are the King Deren and Angeli Queen, then led the fight against the dark creatures - Daktares, which was headed by a confidant, a friend of your father - the Lord Klaus James. He had long wanted to take the throne of Rinia, at first hoped that Deren will not have heirs, but you born and his hopes were dashed, but he was already ready with another plan - the voice of the grandfather began to subside, and granddaughters eyes from surprise to expand.

\- What happened then? - approaching the grandfather, she said, taking him by the hand. Grandfather sighed even deeper, he didn't want to continue to talk, but he continued:

\- A couple days after you were born, your room was entered by an unknown person and tried to kill you, but he is captured and interrogated.

It turned out that he was hired by Lord James to kill you and leave the throne of Rinia without an heir, but his plan is revealed. He had to run to avoid the gallows, and then, hidden away, he started like a man possessed to come up with a new plan to seize power, "he stared at his granddaughter," you are one year old. Then he attacked the Palace with Daktares. Your father knew that, if they don't stand a chance, he will kill not only him, but 'Angely,dedicated servants, advisors and you. Therefore, when it became clear that they are losing, then he opened a portal to Earth and sent you there, he wanted to post here and your mother, but she refused, saying that he would never leave him, so together you and I went, and before the portal closed... I saw that there was an explosion Here... and so you ended up here, " the doctor finished the story. On brown eyes Alice was tears.

"Why did you tell everything right now? "asked Alice, wiping her tears.

\- I could no longer hide the truth from you, " the scientist said, hugging his granddaughter.

"But Lord, surely, knows that I'm alive, and can destroy me? "Alice said, looking into the eyes of her grandfather.

\- No, he doesn't know, otherwise you already would have done it - with a smile, the doctor said.

"I understand," the girl said and turned to grandpa, " I need to be alone and think things through.

"Of course, dear," replied the scientist and left the room.

Alice lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, she didn't know what to do. Too much information in one night. Closing her eyes, she started to think about all the exits from this situation.

\- Alice? - broke the silence bakugan.

\- I don't know what to do Hydranoid... " quietly replied the girl, in confusion she icovering her eyes with her hands.

\- You know I'll support you, whatever you decide, " he said, jumped on the red hair girl.

\- Thank you for supporting me, " said the girl, taking Hydranoid on her hands.

\- Will you tell all your friends? he wanted to know.

No! - she shook her head, "I don't want to put them in danger," replied Alice with concern.

But sooner or later they will have to tell the truth, almost like a sentence, answered Hydranoid.

"I know, but now is not the time" she said.

Alice Pov

"Dan, Runo, Julie, Shun, Marucho, forgive me, but I will not tell you, I don't want to put you at risk, don't want to lose you.

Dan - the eternal humorist. Our leader and a great friend. I will miss your funny jokes that enraged Runo.

Runo is my best friend. Let her explosive character, but she's a great friend. Hope you and Dan will all add up.

Marucho is the youngest in the team, but a great fighter and strategist. Your wise counsel will always be with me.

Julie is fun and energetic, sometimes talking nonsense, according to the Runo. Your optimism will always inspire me

And... Shun is the most calm of all of us, always one, you touch on two things, one of which, I may tell if I have the courage.

Forgive me..."

The End Of Alice Pov.


	3. Summer plans

Summer plans

Now fast forward to San Francisco, city of Edinburgh. In the city it was warm, but felt a light heat, and this weather causes a feeling of sleepiness. But despite this, the streets were busy, the young mother was walking in the parks along the kids, the kids are a little older played hopscotch and tag, and other games. Teenagers riding bikes and arranged races with each other "who is faster", while others drove so hard that they almost was run over passers-by. "Absolutely stunned devils!" the passers-by said

Suddenly the alley of the Park, like lightning, flashed the bike. It was driving the young man, 18 years, he had brown hair and brown eyes had an unusual shade of red. He was dressed in a grey shirt with no sleeves, and on top was a red jacket, black jeans were also on the feet sneakers.

He was in a hurry because he was late to meet his friends, and late - Dan will get a slap from his friend Runo, which can't stand when he's late. Finally, he arrived to the destination: high multi-storey building, one could think that it's an office, but actually it was the house of a friend of Dan - Marucho.

Leaving his vehicles on the street, he climbed the steps and went inside. Winding corridors and turns, like a maze. When he came to the room from behind the door came the disgruntled voice of Runo:

\- And where he is? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago, "she shouted," well, come, only you will not find it, Dan Kuso! - the blue-haired menacing clenched her fists.

\- Calm down, Runo, he comes and this is Julie. She looked at her hands and come up with a new pattern on her nails.

\- Yeah, right. Again he must be blind or so trained that he just fell asleep there, «sarcastically said the girl, blowing the bangs from her face.

\- Runo, calm down. If he doesn't come in five minutes, I'll call him, " said Shun, his voice was always calm, no emotions.

\- Will you enter? They've been waiting for you, «said Drago whispered, jumping out of his pocket, and sat down on his friend's shoulder.

Dan sighed and entered the room.

Hey guys, sorry I'm late, «he said, shaking hands with friends.

\- Hi, Dan! - greeted him with everything but the Runo. She stood, closing her eyes, and raised one eyebrow, making a displeased expression.

He looked at her, as if not to get it in the neck, but said nothing is better not to run.

"Well, we're here, and I want to ask the question: does anyone have any plans for the summer?»Asked Julie, looking up from the nails.

\- I will help my parents in the café, «said Runo, still standing on the sidelines.

\- I have no plans, «Shun replied, his arms crossed over his chest.

\- My parents and I go to sea, «said Marucho.

\- And my sister and I go to London, «said Julie.

Misaki looked at Dan, he noticed her look, said, "What? » For this he received a cuff from the Runo: "still got" - flashed the thought in his head.

Guys, waiting for his usual reaction to the cuffs Runo, ready for the yelling, but he didn't.

All surprised stared at him, even Runo, because she was expecting from him that he was angry and was already preparing monologues.

"Um, Dan, you okay? You're not sick? Asked Marucho, adjusting his glasses.

\- No, I'm not ill and answering to your question, Julie. About plans for the summer will tell, I'll be busy so that I don't have fun, «replied Dan seriously.

\- What's the deal such that you can't relax? "Asked Runo, chasing girls? She asked mockingly, but my head is spinning thought, "Well, what I say, my tongue is my enemy!"

\- Runo, you're impossible! shouted Dan, "you are talking all sorts of nonsense".

POV Dan

My God,Runo , as always, not a day without it. For that I like her? It's a rhetorical question.

\- By the way guys, why Alice didn't make the connection? asked Runo.

"I called her, but she didn't answer, probably busy," replied Shun. Hmm, since when he calls Alice, what are they...

\- I have an idea! - suddenly shouted Julie so that I have ears, but probably not only mine.

\- Don't shout so Julie, what's the idea? asked Marucho, just covering his ears.

\- But come on, as soon as we finish the holiday with our parents, we will spend the rest of the vacation together? she asked, her blue eyes sparkled..

\- Great idea! said Runo, raising her thumb.

I don't mind « said Marucho.

\- Why not, " said Shun with a smile.

Sorry guys, I won't be able to spend the summer, but only the first month, «I said.

\- Why is this? - Suspiciously glanced at me Runo, damn, she has a hard look, but at the same time cute!

\- I will train so that I will be busy, and not "running after the girls, I explain Runo. Her fist was in a miserable inches from my head, but I dodged.

\- Lets call Alice and ask what she plans for the summer, the more we long time no see, «said Julie, raising her index finger.

\- Come then, «said Shun. Again? Something is going on there. The Kazami rushes to her so that first walked into the meeting room, where he followed and we.

End POV Dan


	4. Lies or guesses

Lies or guesses

After the floor, and winding hallways and turns, they reached the destination. It was a large room, almost completely filled with computers on the floor was a bunch of wires so that time can be confusing (if you look at your feet, you certainly won't get confused).

Marucho approached one of the computers and began typing, typing the address of a friend, the others settled down on chairs next.

A few minutes passed, and now appeared on the screen Alice.

-Yes? Oh, hi guys, long time no see! she said, everyone has noticed that she has a tired look: skin paler than usual and the light circles under her eyes, but despite this there was a smile.

"Hey, Alice, how are you? "asked Runo, softening her gaze.

\- I'm fine, just a little tired, " Alice said, rubbing her eyes from sleepiness.

\- Hey, Al, what are your plans for the summer? "asked Julie.

Mm, honestly, no, why? - asked redhead.

Julie came up with the idea: first, will spend the summer with our parents or our work is done, and then all get together, said Shun the idea.

Hey! I wanted to tell you! said Julie, offended, pouting.

Dan could hardly stop laughing, Julie was like the little child who took away the candy, after a moment chuckled Runo, then Marucho didn't keep the laughter and Shun and Alice just smiled, although kind of a friend they also laugh.

The heroine of laughter soon stopped sulking and laughed with everyone and their companions at first they was puzzled as to what caused the cause of the laughter, but a second before looking at the face of a fighter Subterra only chuckled.

\- So all laughed, and it was the first laughter departed Runo wiping the tears that sprang from a long laugh.

"Well, Alice, how's that?- asked Marucho, wiping tears from his eyes.

\- The idea is great, Marucho, but I won't be able to spend the holidays... " she replied, head bowed guiltily.

-Why!? chorus said her friends looked at her with surprise.

\- The fact that I'm leaving for the summer and maybe I'm a little miss school, " said Gehabich, pushing her eyes to the side.

"Then we'll call each other? asked Dan, but saw that the girl shakes her head, came to a screeching halt.

"No, Dan, not work," she said, and noticing the puzzled look of the friend added: 'there is no connection.

"Then we'll come to find you," said Runo

\- No,Runo , there is a very long drive, and you can spend the holidays without me, I'll come back and you tell me everything, " Alice said, but my head was pounding thought: "If I return"

"Well, so nothing to worry, some other time," Dan said.

\- When are you leaving? asked Marucho.

\- Early tomorrow morning, " replied Alice.

Then we show you, " said Julie winked at her friend.

\- No, Julie, it is very early. Grandpa holds me, gently said Alice, looking somewhere to the side, should be on the clock.

Sorry, guys, I gotta go, happy vacation! - she said goodbye with friends.

Okay, Alice, have a great trip! "they said in unison.

Alice hung up, and the guys continued their conversation.

\- Guys, did you notice anything strange? asked Runo, raising an eyebrow.

What's strange Runo? "asked Shun.

\- Well, first of all, Alice said that she was leaving, " she said.

\- There is nothing strange, she goes for, she told us about it, weren't you listening? "asked Dan with a sarcasm that was on his neck.

\- DON'T INTERRUPT ME! - screamed hysterically Runo, adding the indignation and continued: "Well, when she spoke, she withdrew her eyes, and it means that she lied!" said Runo , explaining.

But why Alice to lie? Maybe it has something happened? "asked Julie with concern.

\- Don't know when I'd call a couple of days ago, she told me nothing... Although, this is Alice, she won't tell because he doesn't want us to worry, " said Shun.

Can we ask Dr. Michael? He knows the truth, " said Drago.

\- Drago right. Tomorrow, while Alice is left, ask him, " Dan said, clenching his fist.

\- Then it is settled, you remain with me for the night, and tomorrow we will fly to Moscow, " said Marucho.

\- Okay, time lies after all, if we want to catch Alice, we need to sleep and not be late " said Runo , look on Dan, she knew he might be late at the most important point.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" said Shun, holding up a hand.

"Until tomorrow," replied the others.

 _ **The adventure begins...**_


	5. Night escape and Return home

Night escape and Return home

And now let's go back to Moscow, which already was the night. Alice sat in her room, after talking with friends, her face was thoughtful, and it was sad.

\- Alice, what happened? You, is something bothering you? - asked worried Hydranoid.

\- I'm afraid guys, got suspicious, they too, know me well, 'answered she,' and lie I do not know, especially them.

\- Hmm... - he drawled, - and maybe not worth it to cheat? he asked.

"Probably," she shrugged her shoulders, but it's for their own safety! – said Alice taking a piece of paper and a pen.

\- What are you doing? asked Hydranoid being on the table, and watching the partner.

I'm going to Rinia, today, ' she replied, collecting things.

\- Now? Night? he asked shocked but after a moment continued: "You think your friends will come here tomorrow?"

I'm sure that's true. Most likely, they will arrive before I went, so we'll be going now because when they arrive, they find out the truth, then they will want to help, but I don't want them to get involved, on one breath has blurted out Alice.

Hydranoid said nothing, only looking behind her actions.

Alice POV

I went to the table picked up the pen, you need to leave a note to friends:

"I don't want to do, but so necessary" I tried to convince myself after a minute, I wrote a note, leaving it in a conspicuous place. And looked at Hydranoid.

\- You stay here with grandpa? Or go with me? I asked, knowing his answer.

He looked at me with wondering eyes.

How can you ask me? I will go with you. And how are you going it alone? If you need help, and I will help! - he said firmly.

I smiled.

Thank you, Hydranoid, ' I said, looking at his watch, eleven o'clock, it's time to go.

\- Come on, it's time to go, ' I told him, heading for the door.

On the go he jumped on my shoulder and I closed the door of his room, along with Hydranoid went to the lab of grandfather.

I hope he hasn't left yet, and I'm not warned that going now.

I went outside and reached laboratory and opened the door.  
Grandpa was still here and was watching some papers.

\- Alice? Why aren't you asleep? After all, we agreed in the morning - in the voice of grandfather sounded puzzled.

Sorry to bother you, but I'm going now, ' I replied.

\- Why? - asked he, - Although... Your friends suspect something; right? he wanted to know.

\- Yes. And so I go now! - I replied.

\- Well, honey, he said and began to dial the coordinates.

The Transporter hummed and the doors opened. It's time...

\- Alice, be careful, wished grandpa and hugged me.

\- I promise. And I'm not the only one. Hydranoid to me, ' I replied.

\- Well... come Back soon, ' he said, and I stepped into the portal.  
I'm coming home...

***

A bright flash blinded me, and I had the feeling that I was falling into darkness.  
But after a moment I felt that I was lying on the ground.  
\- Alice! Alice, Wake up! consciousness slowly returned to me, and I heard Hydranoid calling me by name.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw: the sky covered with black clouds.

\- Alice! - shouted Hydranoid, are you okay? he asked.

Yeah, I'm fine ' I replied, standing up and looking around, we were in the middle of the street: near there were a few collapsed houses, some front gardens are overgrown with weeds. But most strange was, that on the street there were no people.

\- What happened here? voice Hydranoid heard the bewilderment, and we're definitely on Rinia?

\- Yes, we are on Rinia. Grandpa could not make a mistake with the coordinates, I said, looking back, I don't know why, but I had the feeling that someone is watching us, and since our arrival.

\- Well, I don't know, for so many years, he could forget - he said cautiously ,apparently also felt that watching us.

\- We need to go look around, said I just wanted to take a step, I felt a blow to the head and lost consciousness.

End POV Alice


	6. Trip and finally the truth

Over the San Francisco is still night but almost dawn, and the stars slowly fade away in the sky

. But on the roof of a multistory building boils vanity, lots of servants running around, back and forth, preparing to ship the plane

. And near the platform stood a group of , Brawlers

Dan desperately yawned, trying to banish the sleepiness, the Runo stood, having rested her back in a small railing, her arms crossed over her chest and closing her eyes. She tried to control herself, but patience was coming to an end, because she wanted to catch her friend and ask her about everything. Julie looked at running around and barely noticeable snapping his fingers with impatience. She was, frankly, not very: the hair was tousled and gathered into a sloppy ponytail; clothes rumpled, and under her eyes were bags. Marucho though looked relaxed, but was constantly rubbing his eyes. Shun was the only one in the company who looked cheerful and it is clear he is used to getting up early.

Finally the preparation was over and the company entered into the plane. Dan immediately fell asleep as he sat down in the chair, a few minutes later, fell asleep Runo and Julie and Marucho pulled out a book, trying to distract , Shun looked out the window, occupied by his thoughts,

A few hours later they arrived in Moscow straight to the house of the Professor. Once they got to the door, she immediately opened and on the threshold stood Dr. Michael. - Come, - he said, before the company had time to say a word.

They silently walked into the house and went into the living room. The scientist motioned them to sit down, but the guys left standing, and the doctor sat in the chair opposite company. There was a silence. - Sorry to bother you, Dr. Michael, but we need to talk to Alice, ' said Julia, breaking the silence. Nothing terrible, but I'm afraid you're late, Alice is already gone; - said the scientist.

What?! - they said in chorus, going into shock,so that the jaw fell to the floor. - Follow me, - he said stunned Brawlers after a minute of silence. They still in shock, went after the scientist. They climbed to the second floor and entered the room that was the Alice room. Looking around the room, Marucho noticed on the desk a note, and took it. As he read the note his eyes widened, and by the end of steel the size of a plate. After reading it, he put the note in front of others

. Here is the content of the note

: " **Dear Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun I'm sorry that I disappear without telling you the truth but I must. This is just me, and I don't want to bother you with this stuff, so please forgive me. And thank you for everything; you are the best friends in the world" Alice**

There was a silence. - Dr. Michael... Please tell us the truth, ' Dan said after a long silence. Are you sure you want to know the truth? he asked, and received an affirmative nod. "Okay," and with a sigh, began.

(. Authors Note: the Story of a scientist, in the Chapter "the Truth" so there is no need to describe again please excuse me for that)

Upon finishing the story, the scientist turned back to the window. - And you let Alice go alone? - lightly shouted Dan. Calm down, Daniel, ' said Drago, getting out of the pocket and sitting down on the shoulder of the partner, - she is not alone Hydranoid is with her.

Yeah, that's comforting, You think he will be able to protect her from this Lord-psychopath?- Dan asked with sarcasm

. - There is no doubt in Hydranoid, said Tigrerra, he will be able to protect her. - Okay, let's leave the debate later. Have a question: what do we do? asked Julie.

Dan looked at her with surprise. - Like what? We depart after Alice on Rinia! he said. Runo looked at him with disbelief

. -"We"? So You, Shun and Marucho? Again leave us alone here to suffer the unknown? - she asked skeptically. - No, we all. You're still coming with us, no matter what, ' said Dan. - Let's not waste time, we have to go, ' said Shun. - Well. Drago can open the portal? asked Dan bakugan. "Yes," he replied and using his power to open a portal. - Oh, well - go ahead! See you later , Dr. Michael, ' he said, waving to him. Good luck! - replied the doctor.

They entered the portal.

"We're going Alice" was their common thought before the light blinded them.


	7. The Rebels

Alice slowly opened her eyes, vision was blurred, and her head ached unmercifully.

The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was a strong blow to the head, and then darkness. A few minutes later the vision returned to normal, and she was able to look around:

It was a small room on its walls dripped rusty water, and smelled of damp, and it was cool.

In the room were a bed on which she lay, and a bedside table where lay Hidranoid rolled in scope and he was unconscious.

" _I wonder where are we_?" Alice thought, looking around the room, exploring her surroundings.

Then she heard the unfamiliar voices.

"You're absolutely stupid? Why did you bring her here? And if you have seen by Daktares? Then the Lord knows where we are going to kill us, even without blinking. He will be only too glad to get rid of the headache", almost shouting, said a girl's voice, which was attended by starting notes of hysteria.

"Calm down. No one saw me, and if I left her with Bakugan, she'd have got to the Lord. And besides, if we have more rebels, the more chances we have to defeat Lord. So, don't freak out, " calmly replied a man's voice.

There was doomed sigh, and girl spoke again.

"Do you think she is awake?" asked the girl.

"I don't know. Come on, lets check," said the voice, the sound of footsteps and the door opened.

In the doorway stood two: boy and girl. The young man had black hair and eyes the color of dark cherries. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers of the same color jacket with high collar, in appearance he was eighteen years old. Standing next to boy was girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a long white tunic and denim shorts to the knees, in appearance; she was the same age as Alice.

Seeing that, Alice woke up, on the face of the young man appeared slight smile.

" I see you're already awake," said the young man," How do you feel?"

" I'm o-okay," Alice replied in a trembling voice, sitting up in bed." but who are you?

" Oh yes! Forgot to introduce myself," said the boy." My name is Kyle Dark, and this", Kyle pointed to the girl." Susan Tanner."

"My name is Alice Gehabich ," girl introduced herself." how I came here?"

"I brought you here,"said Kyle.

" Yeah, and pre-hitting you over the head, and I, having lulled by magic", there was a sarcastic voice, coming a Hidranoid

Alice turned to bakugan

"You woke up"she said, " How do you feel?" taking him in her arms, she was disturbed.

"I'm fine,"he said grimly, looking incredulously at Kyle and Susan. " Who are they?"

"We are the rebels," said Susan while she was introduced to Alice she was silent and, Gehabich frankly, forgot about her presence, "We are fighting against Daktares and Lord, who usurped the throne, killing the king and queen."

"Once we finished with acquaintances," said, Kyle after small pause," I have a couple of questions for you, Alice."

" What questions, Kyle?" girl asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, first of all, where are you from? And, secondly, where did you get _it_? " he took out of his pocket a locket with blue stones and a rose depicted on it.

"Where did you get the pendant of the royal family?" Dark repeated the question, Alice didn't answer.

There was a silence, and she thought the room was colder.

Gehabich sighed, she didn't know what to do - tell them the truth or just keep silent.

Sighing again, Alice decided to tell the truth.

"Well, I'll tell you the truth," she said, trying to speak calmly." I came from Earth to stop the Lord, but what about the medallion, you may not believe me, but I am a princess and the true heir of the throne," Alice finished head down.

Kyle and Susan looked at each other dumbfounded and looked at Alice, as though seen a ghost.

"But the princess was gone sixteen years ago, it is simply impossible!" Susan exclaimed incredulously, clenching her fists.

" I believe you," suddenly said Dark, surprising girls and Hidranonid

Susan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you mad? And if she stole it? In general, if she's lying to us?" Susan almost screaming at the guy, but he responded quietly.

"No, I'm not crazy, if you think about it. And how could she steal it, if the pendant disappeared along with the princess?" Kyle said, raising an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking at the girl.

She sighed and walked over to the bed Alice, and bowed to her.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, for not believing you, "she said, lowering his head.

Gehabich put her hand on her shoulder and Susan looked up, the girl smiled.

"Its alright," she said "I would not believe it at first, too. And just call me Alice.

Susan nodded and smiled for the first time in the presence of Gehabich

Kyle smiled, looking at the girls

"Well, that Alice Hidranoid, welcome to the ranks of the rebels," he said, smiling and making inviting gesture.

Alice nodded. Now she is not alone and with the help Hidranoid, and with help of the rebels she will free Rinia from the terror of the Lord.

But she didn't know that soon here will arrive unexpected help...


	8. Surveillance and Fight

The empty streets of Rinia was as always quiet. Suddenly from the darkness appeared a multicolored ball, gradually turning into a portal.

Dan literally fell out of the portal, landing on his butt, but before he could stand, and from the portal he was hit by a Runo, then Julie, and the living tower was completed by Marucho.

The last of the portal appeared Shun, deftly landing on the ground.

"Oi... Guys could you get off me?" asked Dan groaned, trying to get out of the heap-are small.

Marucho, heard his friend groan, looked down and tried to get off, but fell to the ground, raising a cloud of dust. Julie had the same failed "landing" off live tower falling and also raising a cloud of dust; she stood up and shook off the dirt.

Only the Runo was left on the Dan, she wanted to get up, but paused, meeting the eyes of the guy. They both blushed and Dan looked away.

"Um... Runo, can you get of me?" he asked, trying to hide the embarrassment.

Nodding sheepishly, the Runo stood up and helped Dan get up, her cheeks had still been flushed.

The company looked around it was dry, the ground was bare, only in some places grew dry, stale and yellowish grass.

Julie shuddered:

" Ugh... what a place," she said, looking around and shivering from the cold wind that penetrated to the bone.

"I agree, this place is very unpleasant," Misaki agreed with her friend also shivering from the cold.

Dan, seeing this, threw his jacket on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she thanked, trying to hide burning cheeks with collar

"I think we need to look around ", suggested Marucho, adjusting his glasses falling, "And then we will understand how to proceed."

"But we must be careful and try not to fall into the clutches of that psycho and our main goal is to find Alice,"said Julie, in her voice was heard concern - she was worried for her friend, and she didn't like this place. It was too empty and dead. And it slightly frightened her.

"I think we should go," said Shun, looking at the shadow of the nearest house - intuition told him that they are being watched, but quickly, examining it and, saw nothing, but the feeling never left him, - If we stand here in the open, we will find.

"Shun right. We must go," said Dan, and the brawlers went to inspect the nearby streets.

The ninja paused, once again inspecting the house, which he thought was snooping.

" Shun? Is something wrong?"said Ingram, sitting down on the shoulder of the partner.

"I don't know. I feel like someone followed us. And long enough to hear our entire conversation," he replied to bakugan, following others.

They spoke quietly, but quiet enough that the others not heard them.

"Surveillance? Are you sure?" asked Ingram.

"Almost sure. He's either very well hid or... " he didn't finish as he heard a scream. It was Julie.

Exchanging glances with his partner, Shun, together with others ran to the girl and just in time.

Julie was on the ground unconscious, and beside her was a strange creature - it looked like a wolf, from his body emanated a purple-black smoke, and his eyes burned red, causing shivers down their spines.

On the muzzle of the creature was evil grin, and from it's mouth dripped saliva and they could hear the growl.

They came across Daktar.*

It was dangerous to hesitate. Shun took out his small dagger and rushed at Daktar and seemed to hurt the creature... But Shun's hand, in which was a dagger just went through Daktar, as if it was a ghost.

Surprised ninja didn't had time to dodge attack , as suddenly the creature struck Shun with all his strength, so he flew a few meters, crashing into the wall of the dilapidated house.

"SHUN!" cried Dan, and was going to attack the creature, but, Daktar attacked him first, and he fell to the ground, wincing in severe pain trying to get up, but to no avail.

Runo screamed, she couldn't help her friends and Daktar meanwhile attacked Marucho, knocking him to ground.

She was left alone.

Daktar slowly approached her, Runo felt his breath close and saw his red bloodshot eyes. The creature opened its mouth, to kill her and girl closed her eyes, not to see it, when suddenly...

A shot rang out t and probably hit the target, because the creature whined and growled at the same time from the pain.

Runo opened her eyes: before her stood a girl with brown hair, black jacket and jeans in her hands was a gun. Misaki looked where creature was.

From it literally left a wet spot - instead of the huge wolf there was now a huge black and purple puddle which soon vanished, as if dried up from the heat.

Misaki looked at the stranger a wary glance.

"Thank you," grimly thanked Misaki, but who... and wanted to continue but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Runo!" the girl turned to her Alice fled with some strange guy.

" Alice!" shouted Runo, and friends hugged.

" Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Alice with concern, taking her hands in hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, " said Runo, "But the others"...

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we need to help the rest of your friends, "interrupted the stranger Runo.

"That's what I wanted to say," muttered Misaki, but girl pretended what she didn't heard Runo .

" Okay. Kyle, Susan, help me, " said Alice to the guy and the girl.

They nodded. The guy Alice called Kyle, helped Dan and Marucho, despite the protest of brown, cured them using the magic he created with his hand.

A girl named Susan gave Misaki bottle and said to drink it. A little after drinking the contents Runo, winced: the taste was disgusting, but it helped to heal the scratches that was caused by Daktar.

Kyle tried to bring into the consciousness Julie and finally he did it: she opened her eyes and Kyle helped her up holding her hand.

Alice walked over to Shun - he was unconscious. In Alice's eyes was sadness and fear, and she felt guilty because he was hurt because of her..

" _It's my fault_ "... She shook her head now is not the time for self-punishment, she need to help him!

She knelt in front of him.

Removing from the bag the pill bottle and uncorking it, she poured a few drops into the mouth of the boy.

He moaned and stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

" Alice?" Moaning, he tried to get up but couldn't, he absolutely had no strength and all around was a blur.

The girl smiled sadly.

" Careful. You shouldn't move too sharply", she put her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to lean back against the cold wall of the house.

"Shun, are you okay?" rolled out of the bushes Ingram and sat on the shoulder of the ninja.

" More or less," answered Shun, looking at Alice, who noticed his gaze, blushed slightly.

" _She's cute when embarrassed. Stop. Now is not the place or the time for romance_ " but despite these thoughts he smiled.

For a moment there was awkward silence.

Shun tried to get up, but failed again.

Alice saw that he tries to get up, decided to call the others.

"Dan, Kyle, could you help?" she called boys.

"Of course, Alice,"said the Dark, he and Dan helped to rise Shun, taking him under the arms.

"Who... " he turned to Kyle, but never finished, feeling a strong pain.

"Shun, ask questions later, first we need to find a safe place to heal, and then introducions", said Dan, winking at him. He spoke in a joking manner, as if nothing had happened: there was no fight and no wounds inflicted by Daktar.

The company moved to the base of rebels, but no one noticed the shadow watching them and just as quickly disappeared.

Remember when Alice arrived at Rinia, the sky was covered with clouds?

The fact that the sky at Rinia _always_ covered with clouds.

It's time to find out their source.

Source of clouds - the Royal family castle surrounded by a moat filled with crocodiles and standing almost on the mountain.

Castle in its own way handsome, but surrounded by clouds and barren landscape looks creepy. Near the main gate shadow appeared and sneaked through the gap, entered the courtyard and entered the castle.

The shadow swam through the dark corridors on the walls, hung the portraits of the rulers of Rinia.

When shadow reached the doors of the throne room, it turned into the wolf that attacked brawlers.

Creaking, the door opened the wolf darted into the throne room.

The room was dark like the rest of the castle and even the torches didn't help.

The wolf, growling with displeasure came to a man sitting on a throne and lay before him, like a guilty dog.

" What is it, Azazel? What are you complaining about?" softly spoke sitting on the throne the man, stroking the wolf behind the ear as a pet.

The wolf again growled with displeasure.

"Translate what he wants to say," said the voice.

Another figure in the room walked over to the throne and listened five minutes to mumbling creature.

"He said that another five people joined the rebels, and among them the girl with the royal pendant around her neck," explained mumbling the second figure.

The man on the throne chuckled.

" Interesting... So the lost princess returned home", if you could see man's face there probably would be a evil grin."Well give her a proper reception. With the rest... do what you want, but don't touch girl, understand?"

"Yes, sire, " replied the second figure and bowing left the room.

"I finally found her, Azazel, and soon she be in my hands, " said the voice, and the speaker burst into a loud laugh.


	9. Kidnapping and Confession ( sort of)

**POV Shun**

"So you rebels and fight against the Lord?" said Dan, after hearing the story Kyle told us as Runo processed his wounds.

"Yes, " said Kyle standing against the wall with his hands crossed on his chest and watching girls work

We have already come to their hideout and now Alice, Susan, Runo healed our wounds.

The room in which we stayed was a basement, which was part of the catacombs and it was the rebel's base.

On the ceiling of the room hung a spider web, and on the floor of a huge layer of dust.

I hissed from the unpleasant sensation, Alice moistened my bruises and scratches with some solution, which is very much pinched. No, it does not hurt, but still unpleasant.

"Sorry Shun," she smiled, gently blowing on the scratch. It became easier.

" It's okay," I said, leaning back against the wall.

Also in the room there was no furniture, we sat on sacks filled with straw, and the room itself was lit by torches.

"Now the Lord will be no match for us because Drago and others is with us," Dan clenched his hands into fists, as if attacking invisible enemy, but Runo hit his arms.

" Sit still," she hissed, and Dan pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Like a child.

" I'm afraid upset you . Bakugans can't fight against Daktars," said Kyle shocking us with news.

"WHAT"?! I Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho and our Bakugans were shocked and confused. How? Bakugan can't fight against Daktars. Hard to believe that.

Preyas interrupted our thoughts, jumping out of Marucho's pocket and landing on the floor.

"What do you mean? We can't teach these dogs good manners after what they have done?" He said, hopping with anger and indignation. Marucho tried to catch him, but couldn't do it.

Alice continued to process my scratches, appealed to Preyas.

"Preyas Kyle is right. Somehow Daktar's negative energy affects the Bakugan and they turn into Daktars. So you better stay somewhere in a safe place at the time of the battle with Lord", she said, explaining the reason of our bewilderment.

" _And you, too_ ," in the Alice's eyes was alarm, she did not want to involve us in danger but, knowing our stubbornness, she couldn't argue.

Preyyas murmured something under his breath and returned to the Marucho and sat down on his shoulder rest of our partners were also not happy with the news, but this time they couldn't help us.

Finally the girls finished, and we went to bed tired after such a eventful day.

 **End POV Shun**.

* * *

On Rinia was the night; on its streets were silence except for the wind howling and wolf's howl coming from the castle.

In the rebels' base everybody slept soundly... Well, almost everybody.

Runo couldn't sleep, thinking about today and what happened during the day.

Once again, turning in bed Misaki realized that sleep didn't come to her and got up from the bed, deciding to get some fresh air. Dressed and trying not to make noise, not to wake the others she went exit of the room but...

"Where are you going Runo?" said awakened Tigrerra. Runo went to the bedside table, on which slept Bakugan and took her in arms.

" I can't sleep, "she replied , looking at her partner ," So I want to get some fresh air."

"Get some fresh air!?" Bakugan jumped slightly from what idea came to her partner." It is dangerous and Alice and Kyle asked not to go outside at night."

"What can happen? Everything will be fine and I'll be careful", she said, trying to calm Tigrerra.

" When you say: That can happen? You get into trouble," quietly muttered Tigrerra so girl didn't hear. Bakugan worried that Runo can get into trouble.

" I'll go with you, " she said after a pause. And seeing that the girl was trying to argue added:

"Since I can't convince you not to go, I'll go with you, " said Tigrrera. At this Misaki nodded and set bakugan on her shoulder and took a jacket that Susan had given her and left the room.

Coming out of the catacombs, she pulled her jacket and inhaled the fresh air, the wind blowing her hair.

Suddenly from the bushes nearby there was the sound. First Runo thought it was the wind, but the sound repeated, and then the sound of footsteps. The girl was frightened.

Tigrerra also heard a rustling and tensed.

"What is it?" whispered Bakugan. Runo didn't answer.

" _We need to get out of here_ " she thought, and was about to leave, but didn't have time - someone came up behind her.

Misaki wanted to call for help, but unknown put a cloth to her face, and she lost consciousness.

The man picked up the girl, before she fell to the ground. Tigrrera falling from a partner's shoulder, tried to hide in the bush, but another man caught her, and she, lost consciousness too.

Runo was not the only one who's not sleeping that night. But if she couldn't sleep because of events of the day for the Shun it was time to think.

Looking at the ceiling of his room, raven thought about everything that happened in those few days. At first, all was normal, but then they find out that Alice was leaving. Then they know that Gehabich is a princess and in fact she left and went to her planet, and help people to get rid of person's terror who killed her parents.

When he heard the news, as the others he was in shock and couldn't believe it. But Kazami realized - if they escaped with slight shock, then to Alice it was harder, because she lived her whole life thinking that her parents were ordinary people and died in a car accident, but in fact they were persons of royal blood and died defending their daughter. He sighed.

Suddenly, the boy noticed how out of the door leading from his room into the corridor, there was a strip of light from the torch and quickly it disappeared.

Quickly getting out of bed, he dressed and went out into the corridor.

The light from the torch went out of the room where they were before, when they came into the hideout.

Entering the room, Shun saw Alice sitting on the floor, she sat hugging her knees, and on her cheeks were tear tracks.

"Alice?" He called. She heard his voice, trembled and wiped away the tears.

" Shun? Why you don't sleep?" she asked, Kazami came up and sat down beside her, and also hugging his knees.

"Why are you not sleeping too?" he answered with a question. She shrugged.

" I don't know .. Just think about all this and about ..."Alice faltered, Shun looked at Gehabich on her face was sadness and confusion.

"About parents?" he asked gently, the girl nodded.

" Yes .. It's all so strange ... I always thought that they were died in a car accident, but it turns out it's not true. And people of Rinia, Kyle and the rest of the rebels count on me. And I pulled you into trouble," she said with the fear in her voice, she was afraid what she don't success in their goal and dissapoint people and her friends will be hurt.

Shun covered hands of his friend, Alice turned her head toward the boy and their eyes met.

"You can do it. Kyle and the others believe in you. And we are here to help because we are friends," said Shun trying to reassure the girl. Gehabich smiled weakly, Kazami smiled too.

"Thank you Shun, " Alice said, and to his surprise she hugged him. Kazami hugged her back.

When they met, Alice was the first who was able to break through his mask and she always noticed when he felt bad, they shared everything with each other. Shun always felt comfortable in her presence. Gehabich caused him to smile.

Shortly before the beginning of their adventure Kazami realized that he has feelings for Gehabich but didn't know how to confess, all these feelings were new to him.

But maybe he can try to confess about his feelings for her?

Shun broke the silence.

" Alice. I ... " he hesitated, not knowing how to continue. He continued to keep the girl in his arms." I wanted to say what you're the closest person to me, and I promise that I will protect you and always will be here" he said, his face was flushed, and his heart was beating like crazy .

She said nothing, and he released the girl from the embrace. But Kazami noticed that Alice's face was red as his. He embarrassed her.

"It is time. It's late, and we didn't go to bed, «said the girl, after a short pause. Boy helped her up.

They extinguished the torch and went out into the corridor, coming to Alice's room.

"Alice I want apologize . I'm sorry I embarrassed you. It was stupid," said Shun embarrassed. He was embarrassed by the fact that he embarrassed Gehabich with his stupid confession.

Alice smiled at him.

" Don't apologize. And you're a little reassured me, so I'm not offended," she said, opening the door of her room. " I'm glad that I have such a friend like you. Good night."

"Good night, Alice," Kazami replied with a smile, and she went into her room, closing the door.

After standing for a minute before her door, he went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alice was awakened by the noise, the base was a bustle.

"What's the noise?" sleepily muttered Hidranoid, awoken by strange sounds.

I don't know. Come on, let's see, " said the girl, and quickly dressed, she, along with Bakugan went to the source of the noise.

In the room where she was last night were all of her friends except ... Runo.

" _Is something wrong?_ " Alice thought unpleasant feeling of anxiety appeared in her.

"Something happened? Why do you wake us up so early?" Dan asked, yawning, Susan looked at him with displeasure.

" Well, excuse us, that we distracted you from such an important matter as a sleep, but we have emergency, " she said irritably. Kuso looked at her with same look of displeasure.

"What kind of emergency?" Shun asked, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"Runo is gone," Dark said, worry in his voice and it was evident that he was nervous.

At first was silence, and then...

"What do you mean, Runo is gone!?" Dan shouted, bouncing on the spot, others simply didn't know what to say, Julie decided that she misheard Alice turned pale, Shun and Marucho just digested the information, and their partners couldn't believe what they heard.

"Susan, are you sure what Runo is not in the catacombs?" asked Marucho adjusting slipping glasses.

"Precisely. We checked .She isn't in her room or in other rooms and on the street, I found it, " Tanner said, pulling out of her pocket, a hairclip.

"But where could she be? " asked the disturbing question of all, Julie, Alice already knew the answer to this question.

"There is only one answer to the question", said Kyle, tension hung in the air, everyone was afraid to hear the answer, although it was the only option.

"She was taken to the castle," Gehabich said, voicing the unspoken option. There was what she was afraid of. Her best friend was in trouble and Alice blamed herself for it.

"So why we sit? We have to go save Runo before it is too late," Kuso headed for the exit, but his way was blocked by Susan.

" We can't here just go to the castle. He's just waiting for that when we come to save Runo, Lord lure us into a trap, " girl said. Because of this Kuso boiled with indignation.

"And what do you suggest? To sit here and do nothing? While we sit here, the Lord can do with her whatever he like," Dan said with anger in his voice . Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone, Tanner hit his cheek

Boy put his hand to the place of impact.

"Calm down Romeo, we will save your Juliet. But first we have to come up with a plan, and not act rashly", said Susan looking at Kyle, he met her eyes, coming out of his stupor.

"Susan's right. We need to come up with a plan," Dark said, and the company began to discuss the ideas.

Dan, who was in a light shock after Tanner slapped him, stood for a moment, and joined the others in inventing the plan, but his thoughts were entirely different.

" _Don't worry Runo we will save you, please wait_ ," he thought, concern for the girl, forced him to hurry up, but now the main thing is to figure out how to get into the castle.

And at this time in the royal castle...


	10. Penetration into the castle and Trap

" Idiots ! Dunces !" It seemed , Lord's cry, heard the whole castle. His subordinates were standing in front of him, staring at the floor and almost shaking with fear, and the man walked from side to side, and anger overwhelmed him.

Also Daktars feeling discontent of their master, growling, and was ready at any moment to attack a careless servants.

Didn't he gave strict orders? Is it so difficult to execute it?

Instead of catching the girl they grabbed her friend and now the princess, her friends and those damn rebels will be more careful. Although...

"Go," the man said coldly, and the servants looked up, not believing their luck,"and prepare everything for the arrival of our guests."

Bowing, the servants went out quickly. As soon as the door closed, near the Lord appeared black wolf, and there was a smile on the man's lips.

"Well, Well Azazel is to time visit our guest."

Runo slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw a darkened dungeon cell, there were several bundles of half-rotten straw on the floor of the cell, and the ceiling was dripping water, and the room lit only torch.

She tried to get up but couldn't, something held her, she was chained to the wall chain. Misaki tried to free himself, but the shackles were kept Runo too hard.

Girl sighed resignedly.

" _It's useless How stupid I was to get caught so easily I hope the others are okay._." she thought she heard a rustling, and a handful of short straw rolled out the white ball.

"Tigrerra!" Misaki exclaimed with a sigh of relief: her friend and partner was allright.

"Runo!" exclaimed Bakugan jumping on the knees of a girl " How are you?"

" I'm fine, "said Misaki and before her partner could answer they heard footsteps and they were silent.

Steps approached, and a minute later a man came into the cell, and seeing that Runo woke up on his lips appeared a smile from which the girl inadvertently crawled.

" How do you feel? I hope you are comfortable?" he asked, moving closer Misaki shrank into the wall without paying attention to the shackles.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, in a trembling voice, skipping past the ears Lord 's questions. This man frightened her. No, Misaki was not a coward, but there was something about this man that made girl inwardly tremble with fear.

"What do I need from you?" the Lord asked obviously having fun seeing Runo's fear," First I need the location of the rebel base and in - the second, I need your friend. Although when your friends come here base's location no longer need , because they die here! "With these words he went out of the camera, laughing loudly, and the echo of his laughter peals at the prison.

Frozen during the arrival of Lord Tigrerra turned to Runo - tears rolled down her face.

" Guys, Alice, be careful ..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the catacombs.

"So let's repeat our plan: at night Shun passes a wall surrounding the castle, distract the guard, and then opens a secret passage, which will allow us quietly get to the prison and to release Runo. Everyone knows the plan? " Kyle asked, and the others nodded in agreement.

After working on the plan for several hours, the company came to the decision that Kazami as the most nimble of them will pass the guard and Daktars and open a secret passage leading to the dungeons.

"Well we only have to wait for the night, "said Dan, his arms folded in the lock. He tried to say it casually, but could not take his eyes off the small hours brought by Tanner, not to miss the hour when tey have to sneak into the castle.

" Don't worry, Dan, all will be well," tried to calm his partner said Drago.

Suddenly, quietly sitting Alice abruptly stood up and left the room, causing surprise among friends.

"What's wrong with her?" Julie said, surprised, looking at the others. Those were surprised no less than her.

\- I'll see it, - said the brunette, standing up and leaving the room after Gehabich. The company watched him leaving

Alice stood with her eyes closed, her back against the corridor wall, her shoulders trembled, and she tried not to cry.

"Alice? " she heard the voice of Kazami. Once again he found her weeping, and it reminded her of their conversation the night before the Misaki's kidnapping.

Gehabich heard footsteps and opened her eyes saw Shun standing next to her and looking at her with concern.

Alice could no longer keep the accumulated tears in her eyes and began to cry, and Shun immediately embraced her, whispering soothing words.

A few minutes later calmed down, she pulled away from Shun wiping the remaining tears.

"It's my fault" she whispered softly, hoping that he didn't heard her. But he did.

" It's not your fault" said Shun," Do not argue," he said quickly, seeing that Gehabich going to argue," we save Runo, so stop blaming yourself. Now let's go rest a little we all need to gain strength before we sneak into the castle."

Alice nodded and silently followed Kazami.

* * *

After night fell a couple of hours later, and the company rested and prepared to sneak into the castle.

Coming out of the catacombs, they moved cautiously in the dark to the castle. The night was dark, as always, did not even see the outlines of objects, but thanks to the magic (Thanks to Kyle otherwise brawlers would definitely turn their necks), the company could go without fear that they stumble.

Finally get to the castle, the bralwers and the rebels hid.

Brawlers who had seen the Lord's castle for the first time, ran goosebumps - so scary castle looked and on top the purple shadows of Daktars with their glowing red eyes did not add beauty .

Dan swallowed hard and turned to Susan.

"How much is left?"he asked, and Tanner looked at her watch.

"Twenty minutes,"after the this no one else said not a word.

Finally agonizing twenty minutes passed, and Kyle gave the signal to start plan.

But before Shun could go execute the plan, Alice grabbed his sleeve.

" Be careful," she whispered, and Kazami gave her a little smile, and then went to the castle bring the plan into action

Susan came to Gehabit and calming the girl put her hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry, he can handle it," to these words, Alice didn't answer, only nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Shun crept close enough to the wall surrounding the castle, waiting for the right moment. Finally the guard patrolling the wall came closer and in the blink of an eye - so quickly that the man did not have time to understand what happened, Kazami knocked him to the ground and tucked away in a safe place so that the others don't raise the alarm early.

After jumping over the wall, ninja appeared in the courtyard. Strange, but the guards were not there.

" _Probably waiting for us_ " flashed the thought in the mind. But they can't retreat. They need to save Runo. And with such thoughts, he went in search of the secret door.

Let's go back to the others.

"What taking him so long?" Dan said impatiently, for several minutes walking from side to side what annoyed Susan.

" Have patience Dan,"said Kyle trying to calm not only the brown-haired, but himself.

What if something went wrong?

Suddenly a flash of golden light appeared in the sky.

"The signal. Shun found the course," by these words everyone felt slight wave of relief. So everything is going according to plan.

"Come on," Dark gave a sign to follow him.

The first part of the plan is completed.

* * *

Brawlers and rebels silently walked through the secret tunnel. Only the sound of their steps and dripping water broke the silence.

Kyle finally stopped, and the brawlers raised their heads - in the dim light of the torch they could see the hatch.

Passing the torch to Dan, Dark took the manhole ring and lifted the lid.

In the corridor, the dungeon was dark as ever - even torches not helped disperse the darkness. Looking around and making sure that no one saw them, the young man made a sign that they can go out and the others one by one got out of the aisle.

Suddenly, from the latest cameras in the hall flew the white ball and seeing the company flew towards them.

" Tigrrera!" they said in loud whisper as Bakugan landed on the substituted Alice's hands.

" You are here," with obvious relief, but also with fear in her voice said Bakugan " Alice you shouldn't have come here."

" I couldn't not come. I can't leave Fleece even if I fall into the trap," Gehabich said, and they went to Misaki's cell.

" Alice! Dan! " Runo exclaimed when she saw Kuzo Gehabich appropriate to the door of her cell.

" Wait Runo. We release you," Dan tried to open the door, but he couldn't do it.

"Without the key it doesn't open, " said Marucho watching his friend attempts.

Susan also watching attempts, grinned.

"Get away. Give the place to a specialist," she gently pushed Kuso away and taking out skeleton key squatted down to open the lock.

A few minutes later, finally freed Misaki hugged Alice and then Dan making a blush appear on his cheeks.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and the company tightened.

" So lovebirds. I don't want to interrupt your sweet reunion, but someone coming here, " said Tanner and Dan with Runo stopped hugging and even become more red with brown-haired comment. Everyone stood in a fighting stance, and Shun and Dan are barred girls.

A crowd of guards appeared in front of them, cutting off the path to the secret passage and getting ready to fight.

" Run. We will delay them, " said Kyle, creating with magic fireball and reflecting the first attack.

"Are you crazy !? You will not manage alone against the crowd" said Kuso shocked and watching as the rebel leader and his assistant have already begun to deal with the guards.

" Who among us can fight with swords and owns magic? Now run!" Susan was right, none of them except Kazami, couldn't handle a weapon (Plus, when they discussed plan Shun insisted that, if something goes wrong, he will protect Alice), and Dan couldn't fight in melee with the whole crowd. So they had to obey Tanner and run. Half of the guards ran after them.

And the chase began more like a game of cat - mouse. Brawlers ran around the castle, fighting off the guards and Daktars. Also guards blocked all the secret passages, and now the company has been in a trap, and it looks like they made their run to a certain place.

Brawlers continued to run when they saw the front large oak doors. They ran in there.

But before they reach the middle of the room, suddenly they were surrounded by an invisible cage and Dan haven't had time to brake and got electric shock.

"What the hell? " boy asked, wincing and rubbing his bruised arm.

"It looks like an electric cell" Marucho said, still breathing heavily after a long run. Meanwhile the guards and Daktars surrounded them semicircle.

Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Well , looks like I finally got you princess. Welcome to the castle," in a circle of light came a man. He had blond hair and gray eyes from the sight of which ran goosebumps.

The company looked at each other. They were trapped and met the Lord.

What do they do?


	11. Battle

" After so many years, I finally found you princess. More precisely you got yourself caught," Lord James broke the silence, and the brawlers, listened his monologue," You're so like your mother. expect eyecolor," man sighed softly, as if remembering something.

"What do you want from Alice?" Dan asked. He was not going to listen to the stories of this madman, who wanted to destroy them.

" God, what bad manners! You should show more respect for crowned heads Earthman," with these words he slowly looked around the brawlers. When his gaze lingered on Shun, a man flinched, but didn't change in the face.

" All these sixteen years I was waiting, when I finally catch the last of the royal family. And so it finally happened. Soon I will destroy you dear Alice and your friends one by one."

" No! I'll do anything, just do not touch my friends!" Gehabich surged forward, lightly touching the electric cell. Electric shock , hit her and she cried.

"Alice!" Shun said, picking up girl when she started to fall. The others looked on ruler with hate.

" Anything? Then I challenge you to a magical duel. If you win, I do not just let go your friends and you, but I will give you the throne. But if you lose ... " the man said, not finishing the sentence. Everyone understood that awaits them if Alice loses a duel. Death. And they doubted that the Lord is so easy give up the throne.

"I agree,"said Alice. As soon as she said these words, the cell around her was gone, leaving her friends caught. Meanwhile, the Lord ordered the guards to free up space, and Daktars lurk in the shadows of the room, just in case.

The opponents faced each other. Lord James attacked first. He created a fireball and pointed it at the girl. Alice rejected the attack.

" So you can do something ," he said, when Gehabich dodged his next spell. The man did not expect the girl so quickly learn magic.

"Yes you are right. I can do something."

Meanwhile, brawlers anxiously watched the fight. Alice ably reflect attacks, but Lord James was more experienced and smarter and they expected a dirty trick.

Finally the battle tired the man, and he quietly snapped his fingers. Daktars understood his orders, and with the help of their dark energy hit girl in the back. She staggered, and Lord James considered it an opportune moment and attacked Alice with spell. Behind the girl opened the black funnel. Alice couldn't keep her balance and fell into a funnel. Last what Alice heard before the funnel closed, her friends, shouting her name and Lord's laughter .

Then she fainted, and it was darkness.

* * *

 **POV Alice.**

There are so dark. I don't hear anything. What happened to me? The last thing I remember is how I fell into the funnel. I opened my eyes and looked around. Around only darkness and nothing else. What should I do? Is it really the end and my friends and I are doomed?

"You should not give up honey."

Suddenly, a voice, and then there was light, and before me stood two figures: a man and a woman. The woman had red hair and green eyes. Now being with her, I felt a strange warmth. The man standing next to her had black hair and brown eyes. They were familiar. Is it my parents? But what are they doing here? It's impossible. They're dead. But I felt it was them.

"You don't give up," repeated the mother, " You must get out of here and stop Klaus. He had gone too far."

" But what can I do? How do I get out of here?"

"We'll help you," said the father, and he and mother disappeared, surrounding me with light. Now I can get out of here and help friends.

 **End POV Alice**

* * *

Meanwhile, the brawlers looked with horror at the spot where Alice had just disappeared.

Tears run down girls faces . Marucho and Dan lowered their gaze to the floor, as they also cried siently. Shun slowly sank to the floor. His body shook with sobs. He just lost the girl he loved more than life itself. And it's all because of a man with a huge thirst for power.

The very same Lord James felt no remorse. On the contrary, on his lips was a solemn grin. For Shun that was the last straw.

"You!" angrily hissed Kazami. He wanted to rush forward and strike the ruler, but Dan held him so his best friend wouldn't get electric shock. From this man's grin only became wider.

" The princess is now finished and is now your turn ... " Lord James did not finish, because behind him there was a pillar of light. It was so bright that all who were present in the room had to close their eyes. When the light went out the ruler, turned around and saw ...

" Alice ! " In unison shouted brawlers. Lord same gritted his teeth in anger. Gehabich smiled.

" Sorry, I'm late guys. And now," the girl's face darkened, and she looked at the man " let's solve all peacefully. I will let you go without a fight and will not hurt you if you give me a throne," at these words Klaus James only snorted.

"Give the throne? I will not give it up without a fight," and again he attacked Alice with magic.

At this time, luck was on the side of Gehabich. And if the Lord ordered Daktars attack, the dark energy is simply bounce off from girl, and everyone could see the light aura that protected Alice.

" What the...?" he whispered. The magician had never seen such a force. How to beat it? Princess really care about her friends, and if he threaten their lives, it is possible what she surrender. And it is clear that the girl controls this strange power. If he takes this power under control, he will be invincible, and then no one can take away his throne. So instead of attacking Alice he sent attack towards the others.

And it was a mistake.

"No!" as soon as Alice saw a spell, heading towards her friends, a powerful stream of light poured through the room, destroying the spell before it reached the brawlers.

It touched Lord James as well. It was so strong that the man slammed into the wall. The stones broke and wall crumbled . The man couldn't keep his balance and...

Fell down.

Electric cell disappeared and the others ran to Alice who has settled on the floor after the light disappeared. Kazami embraced the girl. Daktars slowly began to fade, and the guards laid down their weapons.

Suddenly the doors opened and Kyle and Susan ran into the room, panting from the long run. Their clothes in some places were torn and their faces were scratched, but more importantly they were fine.

"Everybody is fine?"asked Kyle and the others nodded, "and where? ..."

He didn't finish the question when he saw where the brawlers are watched. Dark and Tanner also looked down.

Down there at the foot of the tower layed Lord James. His body was unnaturally arched and his eyes looked into the void. He was dead. No one would have survived, falling from such a height.

Slowly from behind the clouds the sun came out. For the first time in sixteen years. It meant one thing:

Time of terror and darkness are over. Now people are free again.

They did it

* * *

 **AN: One chapter left before I finish this story. Hope you like it.**


	12. The End

After the decisive battle the company decided to make a small celebration in honor of the victory. Therefore, they cleaned castle a bit , freed prisoners and decorate the castle's corridors, they dressed up and are now celebrating the victory.

Kyle was sitting in the courtyard of the castle and looking at the stars, when Susan found him.

"Where you are. Why don't you celebrating with the others ?" she asked, sitting down on the steps next to him.

"Why are you not with the others too?" Dark said, answering a question with a question. She grimaced.

" Too noisy. These celebrations are not for me," Tanner said, adjusting her dress, " My god, how girls wear _it_?"

Leader of rebels smiled. Today, instead of the usual T-shirts and pants wearing a dark green dress on one shoulder and braided hair in a high bun, leaving a few strands of hair. It was clear that she felt uncomfortable in such clothes.

"What are you thinking about?" Susan asked after a moment of silence. Kyle sighed and looked up at the sky.

" When the Lord killed all my family, I swore what I stop him. So I became a leader of rebels. And now is all over, and I think: 'I wish parents could see it.'

And with these words he sighed again.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You did a great job, so I'm sure they are proud of you," said Tanner smiling . Kyle also smiled. And they began watching the stars together.

* * *

Dan was looking for Runo and couldn't' t find her. Where could she go? There are not so many people, and it was like she disappeared into thin air.

"Lost someone Dan?" he heard a voice behind him. Kuso turned around.

" It's you, Julie. Say, have you seen Runo?" boy asked and Julie giggled.

"Yes. She's over there," she pointed to corner of room before the next cavalier led her to dance.

Kuso went in that direction and saw Runo standing in the corner of the room. Dan approached her.

"Can I have this dance?" hearing his voice, she looked up, and after some hesitation, accepted his proposal. They circled in a slow dance.

" I can't believe what it's all over," Misaki spoke, breaking the silence between them. She spoke in a low voice to avoid being heard.

" Me too. Alice finally learned the truth about herself, and we freed people of Rinia. By the way," with these words the boy's face darkened, " why the hell you got out of the catacombs at night?"

By asking this question, Dan's voice sounded angry. During the rescue and the battle he didn't have time to scream from anxiety and anger, and now he's decided to do it.

" Well, I ... I just couldn't sleep that's all," deep inside Runo knew that this is not a good excuse, but with what she could come up? In addition it was true.

"You couldn't' sleep?" Dan asked in shock and his tone reminded Misaki Tigrerra's intonation, when she gave the same answer to her question on the night of the kidnapping," and if you are not kidnapped but injured or something worse? We were worried about you silly,".

"Who you calling silly ?" at these words she quickly snapped. "Look at yourself. Sometimes you act like ... " But before she could continue, Kuso interrupted her with a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Dan leaned his forehead against hers.

" I love you. That's why I'm worried about you. For that I love you? I don't know," to an end when Dan had finished speaking, the faces of both were red with embarrassment, and their hearts seemed to be ready to jump out of their chests.

"I love you too," quietly whispered Runo, and boy kissed her again. Then the couple smiled at each other and continued to dance.

* * *

Alice stood on the balcony, breathing the night air, and occasionally listening to the sounds of the celebration. Suddenly, there was sound of footsteps, and Shun stood beside her.

" Beautiful, isn't it?" Gehabich asked, breaking the silence and looking at the night sky. Kazami smiled.

" I see something more beautiful, "at his words Alice blushed.

"Thank you."

Again there was silence.

"What are you going to do next?" Shun asked after two minutes of silence. Alice sighed.

" I don 't know. Probably, stay here, during summer and when school stars, Kyle will replace me. When there are a small vacation, I try to be on Rinia. Something like this.

"Don't worry. You can do it," Shun put his hand on the girl's shoulder in support. Alice turned her head toward him and their eyes met.

Alice's heart was beating, loudly and his face was covered with a blush .

" Listen Alice. I've wanted something to tell you," Shun's face was calm, but his voice was noticeably shaking.

"About what?" she asked. Shun came closer to her, and now their faces are separated by only a few centimeters.

" I like you. But I didn't know how to tell you about it."

"I like you too," Alice said in a whisper.

Hearing the answer Kazami very slowly leaned toward Gehabich face, finally closing the distance between them, and their lips met.

It was the first kiss for both. Shun kissed her gently, as if she were fragile and could break with one wrong move.

Soon the air ended and the pair broke the kiss. And before they could say a word, there were fireworks in the night sky. Watching this brunette hugged her and whispered, leaning toward her:

"I love you."

" I love you too."

They have overcome all the dangers the world back to the planet, and most importantly ...

Found happiness. And now everything will be fine.


End file.
